


One For All

by Xela



Series: Little Black Dress [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Mirror Universe, Multi, Whipping, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel has many uses, and sometimes Kirk is inclined to share</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For All

Kirk sprawled indulgently in his chair, watching the proceedings with the air of a benevolent king. His boy gasped and arched as Scotty did something particularly deplorable, head falling back, sweat-soaked hair curling along his brow.

Pavel glowed in the artificial light, his skin pale and flawless save for the dark smudge of possessive bruises and the red blush of handprints.

“You still have not explained how you acquired him.”

Kirk smirked and shifted so that Spock, towering stiffly behind him, got a good view of how turned on he was watching his senior staff fuck his slave. Sulu was trailing a sharp knife over Pavel's chest. Kirk wasn't afraid—he'd had a very long talk about what would happen should that knife slip, not the least of which would be no more Pavel. Ever. Best rewards system Kirk'd come up with yet.

The sound of slick flesh coming together whispered in the background, Pavel's whimpers and moans were sweeter than any music. Uhura circled the three men like a shark, dark eyes hungry and assessing. Bones leaned against the wall, drink in hand, taking in every move.

“You still haven't had him,” Kirk murmured, stroking himself languidly. He smiled when Pavel's eyes landed on him, holding Kirk's gaze as long as he could before the combined efforts of Sulu and Scotty dragged his attention away. “If you had, you wouldn't be standing here talking about him.” Spock took a step so he was standing by Kirk's chair. He arched an eyebrow at the comment, but didn't take his eyes off Pavel.

Sulu had started torturing Pavel by blow job, the boy's orgasm staved off by a vicious pronged cock ring that Sulu controlled, alternating between painfully tight and teasingly lax. Pavel started pleading with Sulu, begging him in broken English to let him come, for less, for more, for anything but what was being done to him. Sulu just laughed and kept doing what he wanted.

As lovely as it was watching Sulu and Scotty torture Pavel, Kirk wanted something else. He caught Uhura's eyes and waved imperiously, directing her to join in the fun. She pursed her lips and gave him a challenging look, silently demanding to know just how far he'd let her go. Kirk just smirked at her.

Uhura ran her favorite spur down Pavel's skinny chest. Tiny pinpricks of blood welled up on his skin, beads of red that mingled with his sweat. She licked a trail up his chest, sucking hard on his nipple, and Pavel cried out at the sensory overload, three people taking their pleasure from him all at once.

“And Earth-trained slave in this area of space is...intriguing,” Spock noted, his voice flat. Only his clenched fists and rigid bearing showed how affected he was. Kirk ran a possessive hand over the curve of his First's ass.

“You going to tell the crown?” Kirk teased. His hand travelled to the front of Spock's pants and found him hard. Spock shot him an irritated look and Kirk laughed at him. There wasn't anything Spock wouldn't give him if he asked for it.

Kirk put his feet flat on the ground and tilted his hips up in silent command. Spock obliged him, wrapping an inhumanly hot hand around Kirk's cock, though his attention hadn't wavered from Pavel and the rest of the crew. Scotty found his release with a strained shout, some mangled phrase that sounded absolutely filthy and obscene. As soon as he pulled out, Bones was there, growling into Chekov's ear and biting down on his neck. Uhura decided the spur wasn't good enough and pulled out her whips.

“Find some time to fuck him this week, Mr. Spock,” Kirk said, his voice rough with desire. Spock's grip inadvertently tightened before it returned to its measured, infuriating pace. He started timing his strokes to the flick of Uhura's whips, instruments she weilded with precision. They could leave a lingering sting or barely kiss the skin depending on her whim.

Bones came when Uhura 'missed' once and struck him, whip tail curling around his shoulder and onto his back. The sting sent Bones tumbling over the edge, swearing at her the whole time. She smirked then pulled Sulu off Pavel's cock and pinned the lieutenant to the ground. Kirk watched appreciatively as she rode Sulu hard, taking her pleasure and ignoring Sulu's pleas for mercy. Spock matched her pace, his hand hot and rough. 

Uhura came, arching her back, long hair brushing the ground. She gave herself a few moment to gain her composure then rose gracefully, her body moving sensuously.

“You can get off,” she told Sulu, “if you don't touch yourself.” She laughed as she sashayed away.

Kirk stopped Spock's hand before he came; he had plans for his slave now that his crew was satiated—save for Spock. Pavel hung invitingly in the middle of the room, whimpering with arousal.

“That's an order, Commander,” Kirk called over his shoulder as he went to claim his prize.


End file.
